Losing the Feeling of Feeling Unique
by Saiyuri3
Summary: “I don’t know why I allowed it. I just wasn’t thinking. The whole time all I thought was don’t make him angry. Keep him calm. If you don’t mess up he won’t be mad at you. Then he won’t leave and you won’t be alone.”
1. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one of these things. I don't own it, JKR does. If I did...**

Buzz.

Buzz...

Buzzzz...

The alarm clock was ringing. A hand reached out of the blanket and turned it off with a slap. A groan could be heard from the bed's occupant. It was early in the morning, far too early for most seventeen year olds to be awake. The sun was shining brightly through her bedroom window, yelling at her to get out of bed. She could hear the annoying chirping of the birds outside her window.

_Urgh…I don't want to get up. I wish I could just go back to sleep and let the day pass by. For once I would like to get away from it all._ _Nevertheless, it's impossible. I have to get an early start today. If I'm late then he might get mad. He always thinks that I am sneaking around with another guy whenever I'm not on time. _

Hermione languidly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower to get the hot water running.

_I can't believe the war is finally over. Miraculously, Harry defeated Voldemort in the final battle at Hogwarts._

She looked in the mirror at her unblemished face, thinking of all the lives that had been lost.

_Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Mum, Dad, and countless others, all of them dead now. No one was left unharmed by the aftermath of the war._ _They would never be able to see how much the wizarding world have changed. How tremendous things are now. It's like we are all living in a whole new world. _

Sighing, Hermione turned on the tap and washed her face. The water felt cool against her warm cheeks, refreshing her.

_I'm so tired, we're all tired. Still it's truly over now. The wizarding world was safe once again and it was all because of them and all who had helped. No more running and hiding. We're all free to do as we please. Harry can finally have a somewhat normal life if he can get past all the fame of course. He and Ron can become Aurors or Quidditch players, whatever they want. _

When she finished brushing her teeth and taking a shower she went into her room to find an outfit to wear. Hermione opened up her wardrobe and scanned the clothes she had. She turned and saw her Hogwarts robes lying on her trunk, already pressed and ironed.

_This year the three of us are going to finish Hogwarts and take our N.E.W.T.S at last. There will probably a lot of new students this year too. Most people were too afraid to let their children go to Hogwarts last year because of the war. There will be a lot of people returning to finish their last year and new first years and second years that were held back last year. I won't get the chance to be head girl though. _

Hermione finished dressing and glanced at the clock.

_I still have time left to get to King's Cross. If I leave now and make a stop at the pastry shop for breakfast I will get there almost exactly on time. Merlin, why does having a boyfriend have to be so hard. Anthony is so sweet though_. _He is a Ravenclaw and a prefect. His marks are impeccable but not as excellent as mine and he always brings me flowers and sweets. He is the perfect boyfriend. It was only every once in a while that his temper gets a hold of him. He's just been frustrated with all the stress he has lately._

Taking one final look in the mirror Hermione made sure that she was showing as little skin as possible. Then she headed out.

* * *

Hermione walked into the station. This would be the first time her parents wouldn't be there to see her off. She looked around at all the other students saying their good byes to their family. Her heart tugged with a sense of longing. Hermione missed them dearly. She felt her eyes prick with the start of tears. She shook her head to get rid of them. Hermione went off to find her friends and her boyfriend to get away from it all.

_I'm so happy that Harry and Ron approve of Anthony. I was really worried for a while that they wouldn't like him. The three of them got along brilliantly and Harry and Ron always get a smug look whenever he fawns over me. Who knows, m__aybe Harry and Ginny will get together again this year.__ When I visited the burrow during the summer holidays they had been glancing at each other a lot, even if they didn't notice it. I had only visited that one time, so I'm not really sure about it but usually I am right about theses things. Anthony had gotten mad that I hadn't told him about that visit. He was so angry it looked as if he was about to actually strike me, he didn't of course. I didn't visit them again for fear of him getting angry again. It will be so wonderful too see them all._

"Hermione!" yelled Ron. She turned around at the sound of his voice. She saw him standing next to Harry, Ginny, and Lavender. She smiled back at him and walked over to her friends careful not make her hips sway back and forth too much. Anthony hated that.

"Hey Guys! How was your summer holiday?" asked Hermione. Lavender was holding Ron's hand and looking up at him with a blissful smile.

_I forgot that Ron and Lavender were seeing each other now. I hadn't expected them to last through the summer holidays. I remember when Ron first told me about his relationship with Lavender. He was so worried that I would be upset since he didn't have those feelings for me. I laughed when he said that and told him I was happy for him. Really, it did hurt a bit. Somehow there was always still that hope that one day me and Ron would fall madly in love with each other and get married. We would have our own happily ever after. I know better than that now. I have Anthony now and he loves me. It would have never worked out, especially considering that incident that occurred last year with Slytherin's locket. She knew Ron wasn't himself but it still frightened her. Kind of like—no she was just being silly again. _

Hermione shook her head to get rid of the thought.

"Hermione, you still there?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Sorry. I just wandered away for a minute there. I'm fine. I'm just really happy to be back and see all of you again." Hermione smiled back at him. This time it was a genuine smile.

Ron began to fidget, "We haven't seen you much after that one time you came to visit at the burrow. You know since-"

Harry elbowed Ron and glared at him for his insensitivity. "We just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine, really I am," she dropped the topic and asked them about their summer holidays.

_I'm just not ready to talk about them again yet. After all that crying I just want to forget. I still haven't told them about the will yet. How does one go about doing that? _

She felt a pair of clothed arms close around her waist. For an instant panic stirred up in her belly. She quickly squashed the feeling and pasted a smile on her face.

"Hello Anthony."

"Hi, how was your summer holiday?" He brought his arms back to his side and stood next to her.

"Oh boring really. I stayed inside and read mostly."

He seemed pleased with her answer and joined in the conversation the others were having. Soon the whistle for the oncoming departure blew. Students began to board the train and spill out their last heart filled promises to write home often. Mothers clung to the new first years and second years that didn't come last year, unwilling to let them go until the last possible minute. The group of friends on the platform joined the countless other students boarding the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment big enough to fit all of them. The train gave a lurch as they all sat down and started on its journey to Scotland. Hermione stared out the window and watched the passing scenery, lost in her thoughts about N.E.W.T.S. and the upcoming school year.

_I've missed so much while I was gone with Harry and Ron looking for the horcruxes. It will take me weeks to catch up on all the work. _

She heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Why so quiet Hermione?" inquired Ginny.

"Oh, no reason. Just thinking about all the work we missed last year,"

"Honestly Mione, if you keep thinking about it your head will explode. No one likes a know-it-all," said Anthony using his personal nickname for her.

Her friends laughed taking the remark as a joke but his words cut into Hermione's skin deep. They felt like barbs digging into her skin with pain as its only goal.

_Am I really a know-it-all? Does being smart put me in jeopardy of losing my friends? This year I have resolved to let others answer more questions in class. Too much is at stake to take such a big risk and lose. I don't wish that I am not as intelligent as I am but I don't want others to think I am unapproachable because of it. Anthony is right. No one likes a know-it-all. Not even Harry and Ron liked me at first. They were so mean to me in the beginning of first year. The only person that talked to me about anything that didn't pertain to school work was Neville. The sole reason being that he was ostracized by the other Gryffindors in their house too. I like to think that even if the Troll incident hadn't happened then eventually the three of us would have still become friends. _

Anthony put his arm around and pulled her closer to him. Ron and Harry exchanged knowing smiles across the compartment. Hermione moved closer to him with a slight smile.

_I'm glad that at least Anthony likes me even still although the other boys don't even glance at me twice. I'm still know-it-all Granger to them and they only know me as a part of the famous trio. I'm just Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's smart friend. I know I'm not as pretty as the other girls but I think I look okay. Anthony is always constantly reminding me that he is the better looking of the two of us and that's the reason why people always stared when we walked past. They couldn't fathom how a girl like me got with such a handsome and charming guy like him. At least I was able to get a boyfriend because of my brains._

Hermione snuggled against Anthony's arm and nestled down to take a nap. She was thinking too much again and the train ride back to Hogwarts was always long. A nap would be just the thing to relax here. She felt moist, soft lips pressed against her forehead in a kiss

_It was okay if I have to pretend to be less smart for a bit. As long as I still have Anthony next to me. He loves me just the way I am._

* * *

Hermione felt someone nudging her. Slowly she woke up and peered out from underneath her eyelids. She couldn't get them fully open and decided to just go back to sleep. The person kept nudging her. She mumbled something unintelligible and shifted away in annoyance. They were relentless though and kept poking her over and over again. A flash of pain blinded her. The person prodded her hard with the tip of a quill.

"Get up Hermione you lazy cow," said Anthony exasperated, "Do I have to do everything for you?"

Hermione got up quickly and gave the compartment a cursory glance. It was empty except for the two of them. The train was no longer in motion and everyone must have left already for the feast. A small circular indent could be seen on her arm, bright pink from the force which Anthony pushed the quill point in. The skin around it was blotchy and red from the pressure. It wasn't bleeding though. She just felt a sharp pain whenever she moved her arm.

"Sorry. I was knackered," Hermione apologised.

"It's okay," Anthony gave a wry grin, "What have you been doing the past few weeks to make you so tired? I had to poke you with my quill just to wake you up."

"I told you already that I read most of the summer holiday," she snapped at him. A dark look crossed his face at the tone of her voice. "I didn't do anything. Just too much studying for the new year I guess," Hermione said softly, "Where did everyone else go?"

"They left for the Great Hall already. I stayed behind to wake you up like a good boyfriend. Your friends were too preoccupied thinking about their stomachs to even give you a second thought, obviously the gesture wasn't appreciated," sneered Anthony.

With that last statement he walked out the compartment door leaving her all alone.

_No, he's walking away from me. I have to do something fast. _

Hermione grabbed her things and exited the compartment.

"Anthony! Wait!" cried Hermione.

He kept walking at a brisk pace. She struggled to catch up with him. When she finally caught up to him she pulled on his arm in an effort to get him to stop. He did. He turned around without even looking at her. His eyes focused on her hand on his arm. Hermione moved it as if his flesh had just burned her. His eyes rose to stare into hers. They were fiery with anger. Submissively she cast her eyes downward and muttered an apology. She didn't look up at all to meet his piercing gaze.

"We're going to miss the sorting."

That's all he said as he walked away once again. This time at a steadier pace that Hermione could keep up with. Obediently she followed him to the Great Hall only a few steps behind him.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with busting excitement, friends catching up on each other's lives and faces robust with cheer and exhilaration. At the front of the room the teachers sat at the head table looking appraisingly at the mass congregation of students this year. Headmistress McGonagall looking the most pleased of them all. Nervously the first and some second years were lined up at the door waiting to be sorted. The sorting hat lay atop the stool awaiting the newest members of the school. A smiling Hagrid was watching over them. Some of them gaped at his amazing height and stature. A swift elbow to the gut by a friend and their mouth was soon closed and they regained their composure.

At the front entrance stood Anthony and Hermione. He gave her a smile before heading off to go sit at the Ravenclaw table with the other returning seventh years. Quietly to keep up appearances Hermione went to her seat next to Ginny and across from Ron and Harry. The two stopped their Quidditch conversation and smiled at her. A clanking noise was heard from the head table. The Headmistress stood up from her seat to address the students and staff. Once the hall was quiet she began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

A rush of cheers and foot stomping erupted in the Great Hall. Hermione laughed her body bursting with excitement. They were finally home. Professor McGonagall rose up her hand and the room became quiet instantly.

"Now! Let the sorting begin!"

The sorting ended with an enormous amount of new additions to each house. Surprisingly, Slytherin received the most out of all the houses this year. Purebloods who had skipped previous years with the rise and return of Voldemort now felt it was safe to come out of hiding and rejoin the wizarding world. Also those who had missed last year because their parents were servants of Voldemort returned too. Professor McGonagall went on to give the customary speech that started each new school year. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table instead of listening. She had already heard it too many times before. Among the people that could be seen was none other than Draco Malfoy. Sitting next to him was Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. Goyle was looking down at his plate in sorrow.

"Reckon he misses the food," said Ron looking over at Goyle.

"Ron! What a horrible thing to say. His best friend is dead. How would you feel if Harry or I died?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah. So what? He was a death eater," said Ron nonchalantly.

"I can't believe that git Malfoy had the nerve to even show up here again after all his family has done," Lavender remarked.

"Yeah mate. Why did you go and stick up for the ferret and his mother," Ron asked Harry.

"You wouldn't understand," he said thinking about the events that preceded the final battle, "What difference does it make anyway if Malfoy and his mother are free. Lucius Malfoy still got the kiss for being a Death Eater. He was the only real threat."

Hermione ignored her friends arguing and turned back towards the Slytherin table. Zabini was trying to cheer up Goyle with some witty remarks. All he got out of him was a slight smile though. All of a sudden Malfoy stiffened in his seat. He turned around and searched the faces behind him. His eyes rested on Hermione. He gave her a smirk and refused to give up eye contact. The two stared at each other for a while longer in a battle of will. McGonagall's voice boomed through the room catching their attention once again.

"In light of the fact that many were detained due to fear and," she paused and glanced at both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, "_other_ priorities there will be some changes made in regards to student positions of authority. First, I would like to say that anyone who was a prefect will still be a prefect no matter if they missed last year or not."

Hermione's heart beat began to pump faster.

"In regards to the position of head boy and head girl it has been decided by the governors that this year there shall be a separate position for a head boy and girl that will become part of the staff and have more responsibilities and authorities than the regular head boy and girl. It was deemed unfair for these two students who have worked diligently throughout their school career to miss out on the honor they would have had bestowed on them," announced McGonagall, "These two worthy students are none other than Hermione Granger from Gryffindor as staff Head Girl."

McGonagall had to stop mid speech from the burst of applause and congratulations that bust out from the Gryffindor table. The whole Great Hall was applauding vigorously. Hermione stood up. She had never felt so proud.

_I'm head girl. Not only that I will probably be the only head girl in history to have this special honor. Mum and Dad would have been so proud._

The enthusiastic cheers died down.

McGonagall continued, "In the position of staff Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

_Malfoy?! Malfoy! No, this cannot be happening. How was Malfoy able to make staff Head Boy?_

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy standing up with a smug look on his face. The Slytherins were applauding loudly for their Slytherin Prince and cat calls and whistles could be heard. Malfoy turned to look at her and gave her his patent smirk. When the applause was finished Hermione sat down in a daze. She felt eyes at the back of her head and turned around. Anthony was smiling at her and mouthed his congratulations silently. He had a prideful look on his face but his eyes told a different story. Hermione gulped and turned back towards the table to stare at her plate. Her thoughts whirled around in her head in turmoil. She was lost in her thoughts until Ginny shook her shoulder and gently told her it was time to eat. Hermione smiled at her and looked at the wide spread of food in front of her. Harry and Ron were already stuffing their faces with whatever they could reach. She began to slowly pile some food onto her plate.

When she was finished eating she looked up at the head table and noticed some new teachers. She was so busy in her musings earlier that she hadn't heard Professor McGonagall introduce them. There was of course a new Muggle Studies and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Slughorn had retuned to be the Potions professor once more.

"Hermione, you ready?" Lavender looked at her curiously underneath her fringe. She saw that everyone was exiting the Great Hall having already finished their dinner.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said as she got up to join Lavender in the walk to their dormitory in Gryffindor tower. She was almost out the door when she faintly heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Professor McGonagall rushing to meet her.


	2. Lost in the Circulation of my Mentality

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, JKR does. If I did...**

"Miss Granger. Where are you going?"

"My dormitory Professor, I mean Headmistress. Where else would I be going?"

"Did you not here me earlier? You and Mister Malfoy are to have your own set of rooms this year. The regular head boy and girl will stay in their respective dormitories as has been tradition."

_Did she just say that I had to share a room with Malfoy?_

"Come along now. Mister Malfoy is waiting for us outside the Great Hall."

McGonagall rushed her outside where Draco Malfoy was waiting for them. Soon she came face to face with the Slytherin Prince. He was leaning against the wall resting his left foot against it. His pale blonde hair was the same length but no longer slicked back as he had it previously. It framed his face nicely and brought out his silver grey eyes, the same eyes that were now staring at her with intensity. Her eyes darted to the floor in habit. She cursed herself for looking weak in front of Malfoy.

_Brilliant, now he is going to think that I'm was afraid of him and I'm not. I refuse to be pushed around by the amazing bouncing ferret._

Hermione defiantly looked up at him once again and stared at him with distaste.

_I can't share quarters with him. We'd kill each other in days. No, not even days merely a few minutes. How can McGonagall expect me to sleep next to the ferret? He's likely to murder me while I am asleep. Has she gone mental?_

"So have you've finally decided to join the world of the living Granger?" he drawled in his aristocratic voice.

"I shan't even dignify you with an answer Malfoy. Leave me be," replied Hermione.

_Where was McGonagall? She was right behind me when we were exiting the Great Hall. How could she just leave me alone with the slimy git? He was a death eater for Merlin's sake. He had fought beside Voldemort and helped him try to kill Harry. He helped the Death Eaters gain entry into Hogwarts. He attempted to kill Dumbledore! He doesn't deserve to be Head Boy. _

McGonagall came back. "Sorry. Something came up that needed to be taken care of. I'll show you to your rooms now. Come along."

Malfoy and Hermione followed her as she walked through a series of corridors and stairs. They ended up on the fifth floor, close to where the prefect bathroom was located. They stopped in front of a portrait of a lighthouse and a sailor.

"Hush," stated McGonagall and the portrait swung open, "That will be your password for now. It will be changed periodically the same way the passwords to the houses are changed."

She walked through the portrait with Hermione and Malfoy trailing behind her. The common room was neutrally colored in gray, whites, blacks, and silver. It was decorated lavishly with soft, plush black couches. The carpet was gray and the walls were painted white with a silver trim. It was breathtaking. There was a staircase that led to a second floor that had two doors.

"This will be your common room. At the top you can see your bedrooms. Miss Granger's is on the right and Mister Malfoy yours is on the left. As this was on short notice we were not able to put in separate bathrooms but there is a charm that prevents a person from going in if they are not invited or if someone isn't decent. Of course you can go in if one of you is brushing their teeth or some other menial task but anything more than that is prohibited," McGonagall assured them.

She continued talking but they were not listening. Their quarters were too captivating. Hermione couldn't wait to go and see her room. She was sure it would be gorgeously decorated like the common room. She wanted to take of her shoes and dig her toes into the carpet.

"Well, I hope the two of you are pleased with the arrangement of everything. I'll be off now. I expect the both of you to behave yourselves and act accordingly."

McGonagall left the common room leaving the two of them alone together. The air around them was filled with tension and the room was deathly silent. Hermione was just waiting for him to make some snide comment about her lineage or her friends. Instead he just stared at her. Then he began to speak, insults flew from his mouth.

"What's wrong mudblood? Cat got your tongue?"

"No ferret. Why do you have something to say?"

"No. Just can't believe they let a mudblood like you in such a position of power."

_Only he would think that the equivalent of authority was power. I can't believe the nerve of him. I worked hard for this opportunity and every one knew it. I have been a shoe in for Head Girl since third year. _

"Unlike you Malfoy," Hermione spat his name like it was a disease, "I earned my position based on my academic talent and my prefect duties."

His face started to heat up when she emphasized the word; earned. "Well one can only wonder who you laid on your back for to earn this position as you said. I can't believe someone would even touch a filthy little mudblood like you."

_Did he just call me a slag? How dare he?!_

"For your information I am not some silly tart like those Slytherin girls you hang around with. My ambition doesn't stoop to tactics that low."

"Ambition? You're actually admitting you have one. How very not Gryffindor of you."

"At least I didn't pay my way in with my Daddy's money. Have you ever gotten into anything on merit? Merlin knows you paid your way onto the Quidditch team." It was too much for Malfoy. A vein in his neck bulged out. His face was red with anger.

"You think you know everything. I got this on my own, Granger. Not my father, me, my hard work, my endless nights of studying. No one, especially a dirty little mudblood like you, is going to take it away from me." With that being said Malfoy walked away from her and into his room. He slammed the door in his fit of anger. Hermione was left standing in the common room that they had to share in shock. Silently she went up to her room. It had been a long day and now some uninterrupted sleep awaited her.

* * *

Her room was magnificent. It was decorated in her favorite color, blue. Not just one shade of blue though. That would have been bland. She especially loved her bed. It was bigger than the standard four poster beds in the dormitories. The bed covers were dark blue and contrasted nicely with the baby blue of the pillows. Some of the pillows were solid baby blue and others were striped with cerulean blue. Hermione was in heaven. The carpet was navy blue and almost as dark as the night. Her bureau and mirror were black instead of brown as not to clash with the colors in the room. There was a desk in the corner that she could use to study, with two drawers. There was only one window at the side but it had one of those sitting areas near it. Hermione sat down on it and pulled her knees close to her chest. She looked outside at the night sky. It was so vast, so endless. It was as if it perpetuated on forever.

_I miss them. Nothing has been the same since they died. If only those Death Eaters hadn't come to the house. Why were they there anyway? How could they be so stupid! They were supposed to be safe in Australia. I was supposed to keep them safe...but I couldn't. I failed them and now their gone and they won't ever come back._

A sob racked from her body. She couldn't stop crying. The wind was howling in the distance, conveying its sorrow to the world. The lake was shimmering from the illuminating moonlight. Hermione stared out the window, tears falling from her eyes. She cried until she fell asleep at the window sill. Lost in her dreams which were the only place she was at peace.

The rays of sunlight woke her up in the morning. Her memory was a little foggy. She made an effort to try and remember where she was. She remembered being appointed staff Head Girl at the feast. Then McGonagall showed her the rooms she would be staying in that were away from Gryffindor tower. Hermione groaned. She had to share a living space with Draco Malfoy. She faintly heard the shower running in the bathroom.

_Malfoy must be up already, probably taking his time grooming himself so he looks perfect. It will probably be ages before I get a chance to shower._

Hermione got up from the window sill and plopped herself on her bed. She snuggled up to one of her pillows, inhaling the scent of jasmine.

_So much has happened already. This school year will certainly be one that I will never forget. I wonder if Lavender told the others that I have my own set of rooms. She was standing next to me when McGonagall told me. Oh No!_

Hermione sat up in alarm.

_Anthony is going to be mad that he doesn't now where I am. Wait, McGonagall did say that she had announced it in the Great Hall when she was talking. He should probably know then. On the other hand, it couldn't hurt to make sure._

Hermione got up and walked to the door that opened to the bathroom that she shared with Malfoy. She knocked on it softly. There was no reply. She knocked on it with more force, still no response from Malfoy on the other side.

_Maybe he can't hear me because of the shower. Why me? Anthony is already mad at me for oversleeping on the train ride. I don't want to add to his anger_ _and not telling him surely will._

Suddenly she heard the shower stop running. Hermione began to bang on the door with a ferocity she didn't have before. Malfoy quickly opened the door. He stood there glaring at her wearing nothing but a towel that he had tied around his waist. His hair was wet and still dripping from his shower. He licked his upper lip where a drop of water fell.

"What do you want mudblood?"

Hermione cringed at the word he used. "I need to use the shower so you'll have to dress in you room today."

"Why so urgent this morning, Granger? Did you forget to tell Potty and Weasel where you are?"

"Shove off Malfoy. I need to get ready so if you will please excuse me."

"How about I not." Malfoy slammed the door in her face.

_Of all the nerve!_

"Malfoy, you open this door right this minute. This isn't funny."

He didn't respond back to her pleas or her banging on the door. It was half hour later before the door finally unlocked and she was able to enter.

_Merlin, he is such a prat._

* * *

On her way to the Great Hall Hermione saw Anthony talking to some of the Ravenclaw prefects. They were nodding to him in affirmation before they walked away. She called out his name. He turned around and when he saw her he grinned. He began to walk over to where she was standing in long strides.

_He doesn't look angry at all, but then again looks can sometimes be deceiving. I never know when he will get into one of his moods._

"Congratulations, Hermione, on getting Head Girl."

Hermione felt her cheeks get warm and she smiled at him. "Thank You, Anthony."

"It would have been even better if I had gotten Head Boy with you." Hermione's smile fell.

_Oh dear, I have to tread carefully with this._

"Yeah, it would have. It's horrible having to it with Malfoy. I can't even have a decent conversation with him."

"Why would you want to anyway? It's Malfoy. I hope he hasn't been a prat to you." The two of them began to walk to the Great Hall.

_I'm doing great. Just have to keep him calm._

"No, it's just unbearable sharing quarters with him."

Anthony stopped mid-step, "You're sharing a room with him."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded her head.

"You have to tell McGonagall that you can't. Tell her that you don't feel safe with him there," he began walking again, "I won't allow it."

"I can't do that Anthony. They might take away my position."

They were in front of the Great Hall again, the same exact spot as last night. Hermione could hear the students talking through the other side of the door.

Anthony stared at her coldly, "What's more important to you; me or your precious position?"

"Anthony that's not fair. You can't make me choose. They are two completely different things."

"You're probably happy to be so close to Malfoy, I don't get it. All the girls go crazy over him despite the fact he's a bleeding Death Eater. Do you want Malfoy to be your boyfriend? Is that it?'

"No! You know I'm not like other girls. Malfoy means nothing to me. He's just a sniveling little ferret, same as always," Hermione pleaded.

"Whatever!" Anthony stormed into the Great Hall.

Hermione stood there watching him walk away, her heart tore in two. She walked into the Great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She began to eat some buttered toast for breakfast. When she was done she sat their moping, wondering how to make Anthony stop being mad at her.

"Is that all you're going to eat Hermione"

She looked up to see a concerned Harry.

"Yeah, I'm still full from the welcoming feast last night."

_I did eat a lot last night. More than I usually eat now. I don't want to get any fatter. If eat anymore I'll look like Millicent Bulstrode. Anthony is always complaining about how I'm not as skinny as the other girls. I'm not going to go as far as being anorexic or bulimic but I think I can handle cutting back on my portions. A little diet never hurt anyone._

* * *

Arithmacy was about to start in a few minutes. Hermione walked into the room. Not seeing anyone she talked with on a regular basis she took a seat in the front of the class. She got out her quill and parchment and waited.

_The Professor hasn't arrived yet, neither have most of the students. There's a couple of studious Ravenclaws already here. Anthony isn't with them._ _He must have dropped this class this year. It looks as if many people did. Well, the less people the more attention the Professor will pay to each individual student. _

She moved around in her seat and accidentally dropped her quill. Hermione sighed and went to go pick it up. She bent down to reach for it. When she had it in her grasp all of a sudden someone stepped on her hand.

_Arrrgh! Bloody Hell!_

She looked up at the perpetrator intent on giving them a good hex.

"Sorry, didn't see you there mudblood."

Malfoy gave her a twisted smirk before crushing her hand again with his foot. He grinded it into the ground causing tears to sprout from her eyes.

"What's your problem Malfoy?"

He didn't even giver her a snappy retort instead he walked away sneering at her the whole time.

_Merlin, he's despicable. I can't let him just treat me like that. I have to find a way to get back at him. He'll regret messing with this "mudblood"._

* * *

Hermione was silently gasping in pain. She moved her fingers to get some circulation flowing back in them. Arithmacy was over already and she was still having trouble moving her fingers. She had Double Potions next, so she would have to deal with Professor Slughorn's favoritism and the pain.

_How am I supposed to make any potions like this? Slimy git, he better not have injured me permanently._

She walked down the hallway a midst the students hurrying to their classes She saw Harry and Ron talking in a corner. They spotted her in the crowd and waved her over. Hermione stuffed her injured hand in the pocket if her robes so they wouldn't notice.

_I already have enough problems. I don't need to add to them by getting them involved in another feud with Malfoy. I just want some peace this year no fighting or life threatening situations. _

"Hi Hermione. Anthony told us about you having to share a room with Malfoy. If the prat tries to bother you just tell us and we'll take care of him," announced Ron.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. I knew I could count on you both for support. I think I can handle Malfoy though."

_Harry and Ron are always there for me and I'm being dishonest with them. Maybe I should just tell them about the will, about the adoption…_

"I have Double Potions with Slughorn next. It's going to be positively horrid."

"We didn't qualify for the class. Nonetheless, it gives us more time to practice Quidditch," explained Harry.

"Right mate, the Cup is ours this year,"

"Did you hear they made Malfoy the Slytherin Captain and Nott Co-captain."

"Yeah mate…"

The boys continued to talk about Quidditch, a topic Hermione never really cared much for so she hadn't heard what they were saying. She walked with them until they reached Slughorn's classroom. There she bid them farewell and walked into her impending doom.

_Oh great, Malfoy, is in the class. It would be just my luck for him to be in every single of one of my classes this year. Hmmm…I can get back at him for the incident in Arithmacy here. If I can't use one of my hands to make potions then he shouldn't be able to use either of his._

Hermione silently cast the jelly-fingers curse on Malfoy that would activate when he touched a cauldron. With a smug look on her face she walked to a seat next to Anthony who was taking the class. Felling proud of herself she boldly attempted to sit next to him.

"Can I sit here?"

"You sure you don't want to take a seat next to Malfoy?"

"Of course not, you know I love you Anthony," beseeched Hermione.

He gave her a long, hard look before finally relenting. Hermione sat down with a huge smile on her face flashing her perfect straight teeth. Professor Slughorn walked into the class his robes billowing behind him. The door shut behind him and he stood in front of the room. A semblance of a smile passed his lips. Everyone in the room held their breath. A happy Slughorn makes unhappy students.


	3. Walk Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, JKR does. If I did...**

**P.S.** If you've read this already I changed the name of the professor because it was an error. Thanks **Indeed. But Rather**!!

Everyone held their breath in anticipation, imagining the most horrendous things imaginable that he would force them to do. He looked over the most esteemed pupils the school had to show. Calculating their weaknesses and who would last through the entire class or drop out as soon as they could. He began to stroll back and forth in front of the classroom.

"This class will not be simple. You are here because you can face difficulties with ease. There will be no exceptions," he stopped in the middle of the stroll and stared at Hermione, "For any reason at all. I expect the very best from all of you and will not hesitate to throw anyone out of this class. If it was up to me only a choice few of you would actually be here."

A hand raised in the air. It was a Hufflepuff that had managed to slip into the class. Professor Slughorn ignored it and continued on with his lecture.

"You should get out a piece of parchment and a quill to write down the ingredients for today's potion. None of the potions we will be making will be easy; I will assure you that."

The Hufflepuff still had their hand in the air, desperate to get Slughorn's attention. Slughorn glared at the owner of the insistent hand in an effort to get him to put it down, to no avail.

_Poor kid, if he doesn't put his hand down soon _Slughorn _will tear him apart. I wonder who he is._

"The first potion you will have the honor of creating is Veritaserum, I'm sure all of you have heard of it. Can anyone tell us what this potion is for, for those of us who don't know, Mister Smith perhaps?" Slughorn looked pointedly at Zacharias Smith who hadn't ceased raising his hand.

Zacharias turned a bright red color and stammered, "I don't know, Professor Slughorn.'

"You don't know? Then why, pray tell, are you raising your hand?"

"Ummm…ummm…ummm."

"Do you have the ability to speak Mister Smith? I'm quite sure it's a human ability."

Hermione heard the Slytherins in the class snicker at Zacharias' predicament. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves at his expense. Eagerly, they waited to see what Slughorn would do to him. She was about to say something to help him, but Anthony gave her a warning look. Hermione fell silent.

"I just wanted to know if I could leave." Zacharias looked flustered.

"Why is it that you want to leave? Do you have a medical emergency?" Slughorn sneered at him distastefully.

"No sir, I want to drop out of the class."

"Ah, if you can refrain from doing so until I finish my lesson for today, then you may."

"Thank you, sir."

"Mister Smith?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff, for interrupting my class."

Zacharias dropped his eyes down to the floor, much to the delight of the Slytherins and the cocky Ravenclaws, including Anthony. Hermione looked down at her hands ashamed of herself.

_I deserved to have Malfoy mince my hand for letting Zacharias go through that alone. I don't know who I am anymore. The_ _old Hermione would have never allowed that to happen without saying anything. What is wrong with me?_

"Now," continued Slughorn, "Can anyone here tell me about Veritaserum?"

No one raised their hand.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you know."

Hermione glanced at Anthony. "I'm afraid I don't know, sir."

Slughorn raised and eyebrow at her. "You don't know?"

"Yes, sir, I don't know," reiterated Hermione as she continuously bit her lip. Everyone was staring at her. She had never left a question unanswered before in all her years at Hogwarts.

"Very well then, Mister Malfoy, will you be so kind to inform us."

"Veritaserum, is most powerful truth serum available, this colorless, odorless potion forces the drinker to tell the truth. There is no defense against it, however, there is an antidote," said Malfoy, with a strong sense of superiority.

"Excellent, Mister Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin"

Anthony gritted his teeth. He muttered obscene comments about Malfoy under his breath.

_He's jealous of Malfoy, of all the attention he gets. No wonder he got so mad when he found out I was lodging with him. Malfoy is a threat. He's jealous that Malfoy might take me away from him. All I have to do now is make sure he feels as if he's better than Malfoy and then he will be happy with me._

A feeling of euphoria fluttered in Hermione at her realization of Anthony's bizarre behavior.

"Since the potion is extremely difficult to concoct, you will be working in pairs."

A buzz of excitement traveled through the room.

"Do not get your hopes up. I will be choosing your partners based on the compatibility of your skills. When I call your names you will sit in the seats next to each other that I point out."

_I wonder who I will work with it. I hope its Anthony. Snape probably knows we're seeing each other and __probably won't partner us__ with each other, just to spite us. At least make them be someone smart who does their work. I don't want to have to do everything in order to get a decent mark._

"Anthony Goldstein and Hannah Abbot."

_Well, I guess I won't be working with Anthony._

Professor Slughorn called out the partners, seating the front rows first. He went though all the names until there was only two names left.

_No, please don't let it be him._

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.'

_What did I possibly do to deserve this? Can't I get away from him just once? That's all I ask. Why can't he just disappear? I don't have the will to argue with Slughorn_ _anymore. I just want to get this over with_

Grudgingly, Hermione picked up her things and walked to the back of the room. She could feel Anthony staring at her, boring holes into the back of her head. Malfoy was already there when she reached the top. He was leaning on his chair giving her a smirk. The desks were right next to the wall, so she would have to shimmy to reach her seat.

"Move Malfoy.'

"Excuse me, did you just say something to me mudblood?"

"Either you move to the other seat or stand up and let me pass." Hermione stared at him defiantly.

_Never will I be too tired to argue with Malfoy. At least I know I haven't changed that much. _

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, you are holding up the class. Will you kindly please sit down?"

They glared at each other for a while until, reluctantly, Malfoy stood up to let her pass. Hermione gave him a smug look as she sat down. He just sneered at her as usual. She listened to Professor Slughorn drone on in his lecture about the potion and took notes. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Slughorn telling Malfoy to get his cauldron and remove it from the classroom. It was filled with a sunny yellow liquid.

_Oh no, the __curse_

Before Hermione could stop him Malfoy had already picked up the cauldron. The curse came into effect and the potion spilled all over him. Malfoy was drenched in yellow. He spit out some of the liquid he had accidentally swallowed. At first he looked furious, as if he was about to murder someone. The students began to take a few steps back. No one wanted to be within firing range of an angry Malfoy. Then to everyone's surprise Malfoy began to giggle. That one small giggle erupted into hysterical laughter. Everyone stared at him dumbstruck. Professor Slughorn took one look at him and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Granger, will you please escort your partner to the infirmary. It seems, he has swallowed some of Euphoria Elixir. Have Madame Pomfrey look at him. Bring your things with you as you will be excused from the rest of class."

Hermione hurriedly packed up her things and grabbed a hold of Malfoy. He was acting as if he had drunk a whole barrel of firewhiskey. She had to literally drag him out of the classroom. He kept pointing at Anthony and laughing at him. It looked as if he was really about to hit Malfoy.

"C'mon, Malfoy, you need to go to the infirmary."

"No I don't, I'm completely fine," he said giggling. He reached out and tweaked her nose.

"Malfoy, hurry up. I'm not going to tell you again.'

"What are you going do about it, Granger?"

"Merlin, you're intolerable."

"C'mon, Malfoy, seeing you like this is unnerving."

"Get off me, mudblood, you don't deserve to touch me with your filthy hands" he pulled away from her and tried to walk on his own up the stairs. He slipped when he tried to grab the railing because of the curse.

"Malfoy, you are daft, Finite incantatum!"

He turned towards her in sudden realisation. "You, this is your fault, you stupid, mudblood bitch."

"You stepped on my hand, and on purpose," defended Hermione.

"Leave me be mudblood, you're not good for anything, just a waste of space." Malfoy turned around and headed for the infirmary on his own.

_Oh no, I'm not letting him walk away from me. _

"You're just a spiteful, git. You make others feel horrible for your own sick, twisted satisfaction. Do you really think the Slytherins that follow you, actually like you? That they consider you their friend? Don't make me laugh. They're just waiting for your weakest moment to rip everything you have away from you. You're pathetic Malfoy."

Hermione walked away from him, he watched her leave, his face stone cold and unfeeling. He turned on his heels and went to the infirmary, bristling with unseen anger.


	4. Fiasco in Hidden View

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, JKR does. If I did...I would live at F.A.O. Schwarz and have my fill of candy.**

The rain fell on the ground silently, each droplet crystal clear. Hermione was looking out the archway at the falling rain. The rain was making the ground slippery and glossy. A makeshift stream was carrying acorns down the walkway.

_The rain is clean. It washes away everything, all the problems of the world, the pain that I feel. _

The bell rang to signal noon. The loud sound echoed throughout the bell tower. Her ears began to ring from the force of it.

_I guess everyone will be going to the Great Hall. I think I'll just stay here. Who knows, maybe I'll wash away too. I'll go away and no one would ever know the difference. _

Hermione could hear the students coming out of their classes, their footsteps and high pitched giggles.

_I wish I could do that too. Just be care free, I can't though. I'll probably never be able to again. Everything is so different now. Not even Hogwarts is the same anymore. I don't feel like Hermione Granger, star pupil. I'm only "mudblood" Granger now. At least Malfoy and his ignorance are the same. He hasn't changed at all, Malfoy is consistent. He'll always be there calling me a mudblood…but it's no longer true, is it. _

"Hermione?"

She turned around and saw Harry coming towards her. She looked back at the rain drops gliding down to earth and pulled her knees even closer to her chest. Harry quietly sat down beside her.

"Are you okay Hermione? You haven't been yourself this past month," said Harry fixing his eyes on her intently.

Hermione avoided his gaze and didn't look back at him, "I've just been busy, N.E.W.T.S and everything."

"Right, N.E.W.T.S."

They sat there in silence for a while, just two friends watching the world go by. It was almost eerie how everything seemed to be at a standstill. The world was passing right by them.

"Don't worry about your marks so much. We all know you're the brightest girl Hogwarts has seen in ages," extolled Harry.

"I know," Hermione said flatly, picking at the hem of her jumper.

"I know that it's been…difficult for you but Ron and I are always here for you."

"I know."

"Do you…umm…want to try saying something other than that," persisted Harry.

"I don't want to talk about that stuff."

"It's just you're always there listening to Ron and me and for once I want to be there to listen to you, to help you with your problems."

"Honestly, I appreciate it and it's really sweet of you, but now is not the time," pleaded Hermione.

"If that's what you want then I'll respect your decision but you have to talk to someone Hermione."

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. She shivered at his touch and subtlety pulled away. He paused again, deciding on what to say next. Harry decided to leave the subject alone, for now at least.

"I think I might ask Ginny out again," stated Harry expectantly.

"Really, she'll be thrilled."

"You think so?"

Hermione looked at him for the first time since he had been sitting there. She gave him a smile. "Absolutely positive."

Harry smiled back at her. "Thanks Hermione. If you're sure you're okay…"

"I'm terrific," interjected Hermione.

He gave her another wry smile. "Terrific, I mean great," he stood up and just looked at her momentarily, "Right, I'll be off then."

"Bye Harry," whispered Hermione, not turning around even once to look at his withdrawing figure.

She heard his retreating footsteps underneath the pitter patter of the rain.

_What I want…I want to dance in the rain. _

* * *

A few minutes later, Hermione walked away from the bell tower, she had so much work that was still left undone. She slowly went down the steps and saw a figure lurking at the base. Startled she froze in place, an icy chill went up her back. She peered at the silhouette, gauging to see whether or not it would be in her best interests to go down the steps.

_It's not as if I could be endangering myself, I doubt that anyone here could actually hurt me. I'm well prepared from all the practice from the war and dueling Death Eaters. What could possibly harm me now that hasn't already in the past?_

Hermione warily made her way down the steps tentatively, fingering her wand the whole time. The person, presumably male by his stature, was pacing back and forth until their foot collided with a protruding stone. She heard who ever was at the bottom of the stairs mumble obscenities to himself. Her altruistic nature took over and she decided to ask if they were all right.

"Do you need me to help you to the infirmary?" called out Hermione.

The stair way was empty, not even a portrait graced its walls, her voice echoed in elliptical vibrations. The person froze and then slowly began to relax. Hermione could see the corners of their mouth twitch. She went up one stair as a precaution and preparing herself for the worse, she closed her eyes.

"Nice to actually see my girlfriend for once."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and her eyes fluttered open.

_It's only Anthony, but what is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione suspicious of his motives.

"What, I don't get a hug or a kiss?" Anthony asked with a cheesy grin.

"Answer the question Anthony." Hermione gulped at her show of bravado.

"Come down here and I'll explain," Anthony promised, flashing her a reassuring smile.

She gave him a conspicuous look but eventually complied. Cautiously, she slid her hand down the railing as she walked down the steps to where he was standing. When she reached the bottom she walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. He pulled her close to him, tightly squeezing her hips. Hermione wrangled away from his grasp. She put some distance between them, folding her arms against her chest in an effort against both him and the chill from the damp hallway.

"You haven't answered me yet Anthony," said Hermione questioningly, determined to stand her ground and get an explanation.

He took a step forward and warning signs began to flash in the back of her mind. She shrugged off the overwhelming feeling of panic and gave him the most intimidating glare she could muster.

_I hope this isn't going to get ugly._

"I can't come and see my girlfriend? I haven't seen you in weeks Mione." Anthony gave her his most pleading look, and she felt her facial expression soften.

"You see me everyday in lessons," replied Hermione, mapping all her escape routes in case an emergency exit was needed.

"It's not the same, I miss you Mione." He pulled her into his arms again and gently kissed her cheek.

She shrugged of his shoulders, not yet willing to let go of the topic she continued, "Anthony, really, it's a simple question."

"If you must know," he reached out to hold her hand, "I haven't seen you in forever so I followed you after lessons, hoping to catch up with you."

"You mean you were spying on me."

"No," he began to lightly massage her hand with his thumb, "I just came to check up on you."

"Oh, that was undeniably charming of you," said Hermione as he tugged her down the hallway firmly yet tenderly at the same time.

"Yeah, despite the fact that I lost you for a while there; you were walking too swiftly for me," he gave her another grin as he continued to trace circles onto her hand.

They walked at a slow pace, enjoying the moment. In that moment they were really connecting as a boyfriend and girlfriend should.

"Sorry if I made it difficult for you," apologised Hermione.

"It's okay, I just wandered around forever," Anthony said flatly, his attention elsewhere.

"Yeah, you can easily get lost in Hogwarts," nodded Hermione, "How did you find me anyway?"

He chuckled, "Imagine my surprise after I had been wandering around for so long to see Harry apparently searching for someone. He was holding a piece of parchment and suddenly began to walk to the bell tower."

Hermione's face began to pale. She wriggled her hand out of the clasp he had it in. "Yes, he came to talk to me. He was concerned for one of his best friends."

"He was up there for a pretty long time," persisted Anthony, he let go of her hand and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"We were just talking," defended Hermione.

"I know you think that, but I think it would be in your best interest to keep your distance from Harry for awhile," he said reaching to touch her cheek.

"He's my best friend. I can't do that," she shrugged off his hand.

"I understand that but his intentions towards you seem a little more than friendly," insisted Anthony.

"You're hallucinating. I assure you, none of his 'intentions' are veiled, as you so elegantly put it," Hermione spat out.

"Let me guess what you're about to say, '_Anthony that's not fair. You can't make me choose. They are two completely different things_.' Did I get it right," Anthony said sarcastically.

Hermione fell silent.

"Do what you want Hermione; I refuse to wait around for you to decide like some love struck puppy."

"Anthony—"

"I shouldn't have to come second best as your boyfriend." Anthony stormed off in a huff.

A sole tear tricked down Hermione's cheek where he touched it just moments before. She brushed it away and put back up her facade of calm, collect indifference and headed towards her lodgings.

* * *

A strand of her hair flew into her eye, annoyed she brushed it back behind her ear.

_Why couldn't I be born with normal hair instead of this wild, untamable nest? My mum's hair was perfectly straight—_

She choked back a sob that was threatening to break lose. Inhaling and exhaling deeply she tried to prevent the tide of emotions that just washed through her from breaking free. In the distance she could hear the sound of the rain hitting cobblestone.

The sailor in the portrait was fidgeting and hopping from one foot to another.

Hermione whispered the new password, "Fiasco."

"It would be best if you didn't go in, Miss," called out the sailor tentatively.

"Why is that?"

"It would just be best of you didn't, Miss. Not something a sweet gal like you should see," replied the sailor solemnly.

"I think I'll take a chance and face whatever meets me," Hermione said grimly.

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

The portrait to her dormitory swung open releasing a gust of wind. Hermione stepped through the portrait with every intention of avoiding Malfoy and going to bed.

_I'm so exhausted after everything that transpired today. All I want is to fall into my bed and close my eyes, just to get away from this mess for a while. I'll deal with all of it later. I always think better after a good nap._

Once she entered the common room she heard a series of moans emitted from the sofa. Frozen in place, she didn't dare move for fear of being caught there.

_Merlin! How rude of him. He has a room, there's no need for him to ravish Pansy on the sofa. I can never sit on that again after this. No cleaning charm in the world can ever disinfect it or my mind. I've been scarred for life. _

"Oh Draco!"

_Oh no! Wait! That's not Pansy's voice, it can't be... _

Draco chuckled, "Who knew a Gryffindor could be so feisty, let alone so kinky."

_I can't believe her!_ _How could she do this to him?_

"I think everyone knows that she's the slut of Gryffindor," said Hermione in a venomous tone. "If they didn't after this they will surely know."

Lavender shrieked and toppled off the sofa. Malfoy gracefully stood up and gave her a cocky grin. His appearance was disheveled but he still managed to give the impression of being immaculate. His hair was in disarray and his lips looked swollen. Hermione detected his robes sprawled on the floor and forgotten in the midst of their tryst.

_Thankfully, he at least still has all his clothes on. Although I can't say the same for Lavender, she's practically starkers!_

He smirked at her, "We all know that you're the Virgin of Gryffindor Granger. No need to spoil everyone else's fun…unless you were hoping for a chance with me. Is that why you're so upset?"

_Merlin, he's infuriating!_

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole," retorted Hermione, watching Lavender in the background desperately trying to gather all her clothing.

"You should be happy that I'm extending this offer to a filthy mudblood such as yourself. I doubt you'll ever get a chance with anyone else."

"I don't need your petty offer Malfoy. In case you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend and don't slink around with Slytherin scum unlike _some_ people," Hermione said pointedly.

"Hermione, It's not what you think," started Lavender.

"Shut up you, slag!" bit out Hermione scathingly.

A squeak could be heard from Lavender at the unexpected derogatory comment. Malfoy glanced at the scene in front of him in amusement.

"How could you this to Ron?" shouted Hermione.

"What does Weaselbee have to do with this?" asked Malfoy, his brow furrowing in bemusement, "I thought they broke up a long time ago."

"They got back together over the summer you, pillock!" yelled Hermione.

"It's a good thing that you came when you did then. I don't want Weasel's sloppy seconds. You were actually useful for once mudblood." He went over to pick up his robes from the floor.

"But Draco," whined Lavender, buttoning up her blouse.

"Ugh, you disgust me," said Hermione to Lavender.

"Don't tell Ron, please, Hermione," begged Lavender, now ignoring the departing Malfoy.

Hermione gave her a dirty look, "You better tell him soon or I will, now get out!"

Lavender scurried out of the room in distress. When the portrait shut, she heard a chuckle from behind her. She turned around to see Malfoy gazing at her from the railing. Hermione reached up too massage her temple in aggravation.

_Can't he just go to his room and leave me alone. I've had enough of him today. _

"That must have been enlightening for a frigid bitch, like you. Did you get any pointers while you were peeping?"


	5. Confrontation or Inquisition

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, JKR does. If I did...I'd share my candy with the people who review. Thanks a lot. : )  
**

"Malfoy, must you always be so crude and vulgar?"

"Don't pretend that you're the perfect 'Miss Priss'. We all know that you're not."

_Does he know? How did he find out? Impossible, he couldn't know about them, could he?_

"Malfoy, I am in dire need of sleep so bloody go away," glared Hermione, as she tried to get a hold of her frantic thoughts.

He wagged his finger at her. "Tsk tsk, who would have thought the epitome of innocence, knew how to swear. Your language just now was quite colourful."

_Arr! I'm in no mood for this._

"Bugger off!"

Hermione made her way to her door not noticing him right behind her. As she grabbed the door handle she felt a presence behind her.

Swiftly, she turned around to face him, her face ablaze. "Wow Malfoy, I wonder what your friends would think about you propositioning a_ mudblood_, such as myself."

_There! That should get him to leave me be._

Chuckling he said, "Who cares if I shag a mudblood? That's all their good for anyway. Just another notch on my bedpost." said Malfoy with a smug look.

Offended, Hermione stared at him, mouth agape.

"Surely you've noticed that I don't discriminate in bed. My father taught me how to keep a mudblood in line."

She forced back the bile that threatened to escape her throat.

_I can just imagine what he taught him, vile, just like them. _

"Then what's Lavender?" asked Hermione as she thought of ways to get out of this situation.

_He's too close for me to open the door and close it in his face. He'll most likely push it open again before I have it locked. It's worth a shot though, if I can just get him to move back a little._

"A disgrace to all purebloods, she fraternises with mudbloods, like you, and even worse she's seeing Weasley," said Malfoy disdainfully.

"You forgot to mention that she's in Gryffindor," pointed out Hermione, eyeing his muscular form as she decided if she should go through with her plan.

"A flaw which could be easily ignored if she had status in society or money, both is better though. Why? Are you trying to persuade me to take Brown away from your precious Weasley?" remarked Malfoy, "He's another pureblood that gives us all a bad name."

"Don't insult my friend, Malfoy." She shoved him in the chest. He started a bit, but it wasn't enough force for him to fall.

"Does the mudblood have a crush on the poor trash?" He gave her a smirk.

She scoffed at him as she sly put her hand on the door knob. "No, in case you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend, now good day to you!"

Hermione ran into her room and shut the door in Malfoy's face. She looked at his expression when the door closed and was surprised to see amusement rather than shock.

_Is that all I am to Malfoy now, amusement? Am I no longer a worthy adversary? It shouldn't hurt so much but it does. What do you do when everything changes because your whole life was a lie? Albeit a well told one, but a lie nonetheless, it was just too ornately intertwined. _

* * *

Hermione was sitting on an arm chair, reading a book she found in the library the other day. She had already finished all her homework and was bored out of her mind. Ginny tried to get her to go out with her and the boys this Hogsmade weekend but when she found out that Lavender would be going, she declined. She put the book down in her lap and let out a rush of air from her mouth.

_I can't stand to see that slag hanging all over Ron as if she hadn't cheated on him with Malfoy. I don't have the heart to tell him. He looks so happy with that silly __bint__. Maybe I should have still gone. I could have tolerated Lavender for a few hours. It would have been better than this._

She heard Malfoy enter the room and picked up her book again, feigning interest.

"So you're dating Goldstein, Granger?" he asked scornfully.

She ignored him.

"Decent pureblood, no fault on him for shagging a mudblood, I saw him before I came in with Parvati Patil. They seemed awfully close."

Hermione didn't bat an eyelash at his barbed comment.

"No doubt they'll be engaged by the end of this year. His family is a member of pureblood society. They're somewhere down there with the Bullstrodes but at least they're there."

She glanced up to see him sprawled on the sofa he defiled.

_Malfoy knows Anthony's family. I know Anthony's a pureblood, but I assumed he knew better than to hang out in the same circles as Malfoy. He always seems to have such contempt for him. _

"You didn't expect him to stay with a mudblood, did you? Haven't you wondered why he never introduced you to his family? He didn't want to disgrace them or himself. Have I hit a sore spot yet, Granger?"

Hermione gazed intently at her book.

_Just get on with your point already. I already know that he could never truly love someone as ugly and awkward as me. Is it so wrong to just want to keep him for as long as he'll have me?_

Malfoy gracefully got up from the sofa and began to walk to his room. "I'll be entertaining someone tonight so you might want to go somewhere else or," he turned back to look at her, "you can always come back for a show. This one won't be free so be prepared to make a payment."

Only when she heard the door to his room close did she let a sole tear drop.

She heard shuffling in Malfoy's room as she got up to get her satchel.

_I'll just go to the library until everyone gets back. No sense in staying her and having Malfoy make me feel even more stupid than I already do. _

* * *

Hermione was in the library sitting at her usual spot. There were only a few students in there other than here. Most of the castle was out today, most probably buying presents for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Absentmindedly she tapped her quill on the desk she was sitting at. Malfoy's words wouldn't stop plaguing her.

_I know I shouldn't take Malfoy's words to heart, but I know that there is some truth in them. I've always wanted to meet Anthony's parents and now I know why he was always so insistent that we wait. He just didn't want to be around a dirty mudblood know-it-all in front of them. Stop that, Hermione. I'm just being silly again. Anthony loves me. He couldn't possibly be cheating with Parvati. _

She put her quill down and went back to concentrating on her book. Her mind began to wander time and time again until she just gave up and opted to analyze the circumstances.

_Then again what if he is, she's much prettier than me. Harry went with her to the Yule Ball in fourth year and commented on how beautiful she was, so did Dean. And she's a pureblood that he can take to see his parents and bring to society functions. He was most likely her escort during the summer and that's how they became so close. No, I shouldn't doubt Anthony. Malfoy is just a prat who likes to get into people's heads. He was just taking the piss on me, almost certainly. _

Suddenly, Hermione became aware of someone standing in front of her. She looked up and who she saw brought a smile to her face.

"Hello Ron."

"Hi Hermione, mind if I sit down," he said peevishly.

"Of course not," she responded, "What brings you to the library. I thought you were out with Harry, Ginny, and Lavender?"

"Yeah, I was until Lavender ran of with the Patil twins and Ginny and Harry started to suck face. I guess they're back together now."

"Good for them, I suspected that they would become a couple again. You know Ginny's always had a crush on Harry for ages. They are practically destined to be together," said Hermione jovially.

"Yeah, they make a good couple," agreed Ron, "Hermione, can I talk to you about something?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Ron."

"It's about Anthony."

_Anything except that, I hope he isn't going to tell me that Anthony's with Parvati now. _

"What about Anthony?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"I'm no good at this rubbish," muttered Ron, "He asked me to talk to you for him."

"Talk to me? About what?" asked Hermione bemused with the current situation, she began to nervously bite her fingernails.

Ron's brow furrowed. "Relax, it's nothing big. At least I don't think it is. He's just making a big deal out of things mostly but some of what he had to say made sense."

"What did he say, Ron?"

He stared fixedly at her. "He said that you've been distant lately and he's right. We hardly see you anymore. Harry said he tried to have a talk with you earlier but you didn't want to talk bout it. It's unhealthy for you to go on like this, Hermione."

"Go on like what? I've told you guys that I'm fine. Honestly, what will it take for you to believe me?"

"For you to stop skipping meals for one, Anthony's worried about your eating habits and so am I."

Hermione stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione. You know I'm right. Your marks are dropping, even the teachers have noticed that there's something off lately," hissed Ron.

"There is nothing going on, Ron. I'm the same Hermione you've always known. I've just grown up a bit."

"You're not the same. The Hermione I know, my best friend, she would never let her grades drop or ignore her boyfriend. She especially wouldn't snub her friends."

"I've just been a bit overwhelmed lately."

_Liar. _

He snorted. "What's going on with you Hermione? You've been acting differently to Lavender too. Are you and Anthony having problems? He's a decent bloke and if they're something you need to tell him you should tell him now before you break his heart."

"There isn't anything I have to tell him."

_How about the will, that would be a nice place to start, you can tell them all the truth. _

"Is it... is it because of me and Lavender. You said that you didn't have a problem with it, that you didn't have any feelings for me. Were you lying?" asked Ron expectantly.

"That's preposterous," Hermione sputtered, "I just don't like Lavender, that's all."

"Why don't you like her now? You were fine with her before."

"No particular reason, I just don't like her" said Hermione annoyed with his inquisition.

"Why?"

"Because she's a tart!" exclaimed Hermione petulantly.

Ron's face turned red. "Don't call my girlfriend that!"

"It's true. She's a slag and you can do much better," said Hermione angrily.

"When you say much better do you really mean you?" Ron spat out.

"No! This has nothing to do with me. It's about you."

"That's where you're wrong, Hermione. This has everything to do with you, you and you're jealousy," retorted Ron.

'I'm not jealous!"

Ron stood up from where he was sitting. The minute amount of students in the library was staring at the explosive argument that had erupted in front of them.

"Look, I know things have been hard since your parents died."

"Don't you dare bring up my parents Ronald Weasley!"

Ignoring her he continued, "That doesn't mean—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because at that very moment Hermione smacked him across the face.

"Miss Granger!" shouted Madam Pince.

Ron just stood there staring at his friend who had just slapped him. He stared at Hermione or awhile before walking away. She watched him walk away from her and surprisingly she wasn't filled with remorse as she thought she would be.

_I can't believe I just slapped him, but he deserved I, bringing up my parents just to spite me. _

Hermione looked around at all the people gazing at her and a tint of pink flushed through her cheeks. She looked over at a very hostile and angry Madam Pince. Before she could utter an apology she heard a stern voice next to her.

"Miss Granger, I would like to see you in my office, shall we."

Obediently Hermione followed the Headmistress out of the library.


	6. Reprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, JKR does. If I did...**

**By the way the title is from the song "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco. It's from their new C.D. Pretty. Odd. I recommend listening to it. **

The fireplace was burning, releasing waves of heat that flowed through the room. The temperature was just right and it gave a glow to the room's aura. Hermione walked in to see a mass of portraits hung up on the wall. They were all the past Headmasters of the school. On their way to her office, the Headmistress got called by one of the professors for assistance with something that had come up. She had told Hermione the password and asked her to wait in the room until she returned.

_I haven't been here in a long time. Not since Dumbledore died._

She glanced at his empty portrait on the wall.

_Figures that he would always be gone and busy doing something even while he was a portrait since he did it so much when he was alive. I wonder where his other portrait is or portraits. There are usually multiples of them. No doubt he had them strategically placed so that he could follow up on all that has happened. _

Dumbledore abruptly appeared in the portrait as if he sensed her presence in the room. He looked the same, an old stalwart and robust man. He flashed a twinkling smile at her.

"How are you Miss Granger?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm fine thank you very much for asking," she answered politely.

"And Harry? How is the dear boy?" inquired the old man.

"Harry is doing well. He is happy now that he doesn't have as many responsibilities."

"Ah, good good, I have heard that you have been paired with Mister Malfoy as Staff Head Boy and Girl."

"Yes, it has been a very challenging experience."

"Nevertheless, I know the two of you can get over your years of animosity. Sorry to leave so soon but I have a previous engagement. It was lovely to see you again Miss Granger."

Hermione bid him farewell and he was gone as soon as he had arrived. She heard the door open behind her and the Headmistress walked in.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger." Ordered Professor McGonagall.

Hermione sat down in one of the seats in front of the oak desk, wondering what this was about. She saw a bowl of lemon drops on the desk and smiled. She looked up to see the Headmistress staring at her closely.

"Miss Granger, it has been brought to my attention that you are behind in your lessons," stated Professor McGonagall.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. I've just been preoccupied this year."

"I know that being Head Girl you have other responsibilities."

_This is it. She's dismissing me as Head Girl._

Professor McGonagall continued, "For now, you will be allowed some leniency because of your circumstances, however, I fully except your marks to go up."

"Pardon me Professor, but you're not dismissing me then?" asked Hermione, her voice cracking with uncertainty.

"No, I am not dismissing you," said Professor McGonagall with an amused expression, "I am just imploring you to be as dedicated to your school work as you were previously."

"Thank you," said Hermione with immense gratitude.

"Now, there is another matter I wish to speak to you about."

Hermione shifted in her seat and waited patiently for Professor McGonagall to continue her monologue, biting her lip in anticipation.

"It's to do with your parents and their last will and testament."

Tremors of shock ran through Hermione's body. She fidgeted in her seat, nervously fingering the hem of her skirt.

"As the Headmistress of this school I am privy to certain information but that particular area of information is beyond my boundaries. I just want to make sure that you haven't found out anything that has distressed you and are coping with your parents' death in a healthy way."

_When did Professor McGonagall starts acting so much like Professor Dumbledore? Honestly, trying to pry out my private information in order to get me to trust her more for whatever purpose obviously unbeknown to me. When did I get so cynical? She's most likely only worried about me and my welfare. I should be grateful that she cares enough to set aside some time to talk to me. _

"Thank you for asking, I'm dealing with it okay. It's difficult sometimes but I have Harry and Ron to support me," appeased Hermione.

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly, "That's wonderful. I just wanted to ask about it in case you wanted to have someone to older and female to confide in but it seems that you have everything in order. You may go now if you wish. "

Hermione got up from the chair and smoothed down the wrinkles in her skirt,

"Thank you for your time Headmistress," said Hermione as she exited the room and left the smiling Professor McGonagall in her office to go about her duties.

_I wonder why she didn't even mention the row I had with Ron? I need a nap now. All of this has made me so tired. _

* * *

She woke up. Blurrily, she opened her eyes and glanced around her room. She sat up on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a yawn. Her stomach rumbled.

_Six o'clock already. I better go to the Great Hall for dinner or maybe I should just get something in the kitchens, so then I can catch up on my lessons and perhaps get myself ahead again._

_I wonder why she didn't even mention the row I had with Ron?_

Hermione got up and walked out of her room. Before she left she poked her head out the door to check for any sign of Malfoy.

_I'm pathetic, sneaking around just to avoid arguing with the ferret. _

When she walked out into the hallway she was startled by a surprise visitor. Ginny stood in front of her beaming. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail leaving her neck open. He numerous freckles speckled her neck and she appeared to be out of breath.

"Hi Hermione, I ran over here so I could walk with you to dinner. I thought it would be nice if we could, you know, walk and talk."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Hermione stepped out onto the cobblestone hallway, clanking her feet on the hard surface.

"So have you heard the news?" asked Ginny as they began to walk to the Great Hall.

"Yeah!" Hermione gave her a genuine smile, "Congratulations! I knew the two of you would get back together eventually. You kept flirting that one time I visited The Burrow over summer holidays."

The two girls erupted into a fir of giggles. Ginny interlocked her arm with Hermione's.

_I missed this._

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall together, secret smiles on their faces. They spotted Harry and Ron at their usual spot.

As always, Ron was stuffing his face at an unbelievably fast rate. When they reached the table Ginny sat next to her as usual.

_Thank Merlin she didn't go sit next to Harry. I wouldn't be able to stand sitting next to Lavender. _

Harry paused, holding a spoon full of mashed potatoes. "Hi Hermione."

"Hello Harry. Seamus. Dean. Ron." Hermione greeted with a small smile and a nod.

They all said hello to her but Ron gave her a grunt in response and went back to eating his food. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look at his behavior and Lavender shot glares at Hermione.

_Fine don't acknowledge me. See if I care, you pillock._

The vicinity they were sitting at the Gryffindor table was quiet with both tension and apprehension at the present situation.

"So when's the first Quidditch game Harry?" asked Hermione breaking the awkward silence.

Harry looked at her surprised she would bring up the topic.

"You want to know about Quidditch?" he asked incredulously.

"That's all you guys ever talk about usually and I haven't heard you say anything about it this year."

Harry looked at her speculating her unusual behavior.

"Well," began Ginny. "Since Harry and Ron are repeating, or more accurately _doing_ their seventh year, at last, they're not allowed to play."

Hermione looked aghast, "That's horrible."

"We told you already Hermione. Don't you remember? Well, it's not that bad," Harry put down his food, "The returning seventh years got to pick a captain instead."

"They chose Harry for it," cut in Ginny excitedly.

"And then I in turn appointed Ron as my co-captain. We won't be allowed to play in the official games, but we can train with the team and run practices."

"Our first game is next week against Hufflepuff." Ginny told Hermione.

"You going to come watch Hermione?" asked Seamus.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it. You are still playing right Ginny?" asked Hermione as she bit into a biscuit.

"Yeah," replied Ginny as she began to eat.

"Who's replacing Harry as seeker?"

"Creevy's little brother," answered Seamus.

"I didn't know he could play Quidditch."

"Neither did we," piped in Harry, "Came as a shock when he tried out. He's a really good seeker though. Has just the right lean body type for the position."

_Harry always looks so happy when he's talking about Quidditch._

"You ever consider doing professional Quidditch Harry?"

"Yeah, sometimes, but hey, who knows."

The dessert appeared on the table and they stopped talking to grab some sweets. They spent the rest of dinner talking about professional Quidditch. Ron still purposely talked to everyone but her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anthony with some of his mates.

_Ron was right about one thing. I've been neglecting Anthony. I wonder if he's mad at me, mad enough to break up with me. I should go apologise to him after dinner. _

"When do you guys have practice? I'll come watch for support?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy's the Slytherin Captain. He has them doing drills every day. We can hardly book a practice session because he's signed up for so many blocks," Harry told them.

"Look," said Ron pointing at the Slytherin table, "They've been on a broom so much they can hardly sit down."

Everyone who heard the comment laughed. Hermione turned to look at her insufferable roommate. He was making some snide comment that caused the people near him to laugh. His arm was draped over Parkinson's shoulders and she looked smug and content. Hermione turned away in disgust.

_Slimy git, I wonder if she knows about his indiscretions. _

"Hey mate, do you want to play a round of Wizard's chess after dinner?" queried Ron.

"Don't you have a prefects meeting?" Said Harry staring hungrily at Ginny who was presently having an intimate discussion with Parvati and Lavender, "I'll just hang around the common room until you get back."

_I forgot all about the meeting. Anthony will have to wait until afterwards. The rotation charts are in my room though. I'm going to have to go and fetch them. _

"I'm going to go get the rotation charts for tonight's meeting. I'll try and stop by the common room."

Hermione exited the Great Hall, happy and content with the way her life was going.


	7. Optical Illusion

**Disclaimer: Not mines, wish it was, you don't know how much I do. Alas it isn't. But enjoy nonetheless.**

_Hello, haven't updated this story in a year, actually I think it's been a year exactly. But I'm on spring break and really want to write for some reason. Sadly I have lost contact with my beta so you will have to deal with my atrocious language. :-)_

She went up the steps to her room without a care in the world. Hermione was bursting with a new found lightheartedness. Her life was finally going where she wanted. She would go to the prefect meeting and dazzle everyone with her rotation charts yet careful at the same time not to come off as the know-it-all they all perceived her to be. She would finally be in her element. Nothing could take away that comfort zone she had when she was in charge or in a classroom.

_Not even…_

She walked into her room and froze in shock when she entered. And to her bemusement there was none other than Malfoy in her room flipping through the papers on her desk.

_What is he doing in my room! The nerve of him!_

Hermione stealthily took her wand from inside of her robe. Before she could even mutter an incantation Malfoy had turned around with his wand in his hand. His patent smirk was plastered on his face.

"Tsk tsk, Granger," rebuked Malfoy, "I thought that hanging around with that dolt Potter all these years would have taught you how to walk silently. It seems that you have yet to master the art of stealth. Your childish bouncing on the steps already alerted me to your presence before you even reached the door. How careless of you."

"Get out Malfoy. You have no right to be in here."

"I have every right. The right was given to me at birth." Malfoy walked closer to her as to assert the claim he just made and his lack of fear of her presence.

"Being a pureblood only means you're guaranteed to marry a relative."

_Aren't I such a hypocrite?_

"You should find new material or at least do some research before you accuse. We're not all inbred. Only the stupid ones don't check family backgrounds. We know the risk and dangers."

"I guess your family was one of those stupid ones."

"That's a weak insult Granger. I see you're not up to par with your remarks. Anyways I don't have time to argue with mudblood filth like you."

"What? Afraid you'll be shown up again by this "mudblood" as you have been for years."

"Afraid of you?" scoffed Malfoy as he passed her on his way out of the door, "Hardly. You're not as important as you think you are. You and your friends are nothing." He whispered that final line close to her face.

"Your father didn't seem to think so." Hermione bit out hoping to make a dent in his calm façade.

Malfoy pushed dead up against her. Anger and other conflicting emotions ran rampant on his face.

"Don't presume to know anything about my father," he snarled.

"I know enough," she said quietly, looking into his eyes. He stared her down until she glanced away in habit, silently cursing herself. With his final victory Malfoy walked out of the room closing the door with such ferocity that a gust of wind blew in. The rotation charts on Hermione's desk flew off and landed on the floor in disarray.

_Darn, I forgot to find out why he was in here, looking at my papers!_

She turned towards her desk and noticed the papers that were on the floor.

_Great, so stupid, now my charts are everywhere and they're not even in order anymore. _

* * *

Hermione rushed down the hallway. Her rotary charts, now organized of course, in tow. She drew short breaths as she sprinted to the prefect meeting. Her curly hair came loose from the hasty knot she put it up in, brown strands falling in her face, obstructing her view.

_I'm going to be late. I'm the Head Girl. I can't be late!_

Hermione pumped her legs faster in haste, closing up on a sharp corner. As she rounded the corner she didn't notice a group of Ravenclaws directly in her line of vision. She pummeled straight through the entourage which resulted in her papers being strewn across the floor. Hermione groaned internally.

_Argh! Now I'll most certainly be late. _

"Oi Granger!" yelled one of the Ravenclaws, "You should watch where you're going."

He was obviously upset as were the other victims of her onslaught. Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment as she began to stammer out an apology. Yet before she could someone intervened.

A voice spoke from behind her. "It's not that serious Ishmael. It was just an accident. It's not as if she intentionally tried to run you over. Why don't you just continue on your merry way and bring your mates along with you."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She was shocked at the stranger's sudden appearance in the hallway and abashed at her own faulty mishap. The boy, Ishmael, grumbled but surprisingly did as he was instructed. As she watched their retreating backs her mind soon became attentive to the stranger next to her. He had bent down to pick up her papers, an impassive expression on his face. Not yet fully realizing her predicament Hermione stood there and watched him, racking her brain to figure out who he was.

It didn't take long though for instinct to take over after a few minutes and she began apologizing profusely.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry for inconveniencing you. You don't have to pick those up. It's my own fault that they're on the floor." Hermione joined the stranger in scrounging up her charts from the ground.

"It's okay," replied the boy as he turned to look at her. He gave her a smile as he stood up. "Aren't you Head Girl? Well, for the returning seventh years at least."

"Yes," said Hermione out of breath as she also stood up with a minute amount of papers in her hand compared to the bundled of her disorganized charts he held. "You look vaguely familiar. Are you a Ravenclaw prefect?"

The boy walked away from her.

_Hello? I asked you a question. How rude. _

He bent over to pick up a stray paper in front of a statue. "Here's another one. Little bugger ran off."

_Oh. That was quite nice of him. Don't be so trusting Hermione; you still don't know who he is._

"Thank You," said Hermione politely, "I need to put these back in order. So you're a prefect then?"

"You could say that. Actually, we should be on our way to the meeting right now. You can reorganize while we walk. Do you need any help?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "No, I'm fine, practically almost done."

"I'm Grant," he said as he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Hermione," she replied as she struggled to get a hand free to shake his.

"Well then, I suppose we should be as swift as possible or we'll most definitely be late," chuckled the stranger. He grabbed on to Hermione's hand and began to tug her down the hall. "C'mon then."

"Wait," laughed Hermione as she held on tight to her charts, "Slow down."

* * *

"Here we are," announced Grant as they stopped in front of the room where the prefect meetings were held. He was breathing hard from the run. His hand was still holding tightly to Hermione's hand.

_Well, that was certainly exhilarating. I wish he would let go of my hand. It's all sweaty now. _

"Shall we go in?" he said as he began to open the door.

_In? No! Anthony's in there and he's going to think—_

"Wait! No!" shouted Hermione just as Grant opened the door and entered the room.

_Too late…why me?_

"Look who's finally decided to join us at last," commented Malfoy as Grant and Hermione walked in.

All eyes in the room turned to the two who just entered and much to Hermione's dismay everyone's eyes lowered to their still conjoined hands.

"Next time the two of you should begin your snogging session a little earlier so the rest of us won't have to wait for you to begin the meeting," said Malfoy acidly.

_What?!?_

The room erupted into laughter as Hermione glanced around in bewilderment, her face red. She spotted Anthony sitting down staring at her. He looked so utterly calm but inside she knew he was seething with anger.

_Why would they think that we were snogging?_ _All we did was run the hall and…and…and…walk in out of breath with splotchy faces. Merlin! Imbeciles, the whole lot of them, our lips aren't even bruised or swollen! Unless they think we were…okay let's not think about that. _

Frustrated and annoyed beyond belief Hermione tore her hand away from Grants'. The grin on his face instantly depleted as he watched her walk up to the front of the room, her eyes burning with anger and humiliation.


	8. Echo

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, or mines. **

_I feel so proud of myself. I'm really in my zone tonight. Of course it does not include grammatical errors. I looked it over but I may have missed a few things. Enjoy and Review!!!_

_P.S. **teamfred** I will in the future, no worries._

* * *

"Now that Granger has graced us with her presence, we can continue with our meeting," announced Malfoy with a smirk, once Hermione was by his side.

The room slowly quieted to nothing but a few chuckles. Not allowing herself to be slighted by Malfoy, Hermione quickly regained her composure in front of all the prefects.

_They can laugh all they want. I know how inconceivable Malfoy's comment was and so should they. No matter, I for one have a job to do._

"Did you bring the rotation charts Granger or were you otherwise engaged?" inquired Malfoy privately as he glanced at Grant in the back of the room. He was not hard to spot with his dark, strawberry blonde hair.

Hermione followed his line of eyesight and a flash of anger reached her as she realized what Malfoy was once again implying.

"Of course Malfoy, I take my responsibilities as Head Girl seriously."

"Wonderful. Then why don't you do your job and be here on time next meeting instead of frolicking with that berk."

"Sod off Malfoy."

Surprised at Hermione's vulgar use of language, especially in a prefect meeting, thought it was doubtful that anyone heard her; Malfoy was momentarily taken aback once again. Ignoring his shock Hermione began her presentation of the new rotation charts, all the while avoiding the eyes of Anthony.

_I'll deal with him later. He'll surely understand once I clarify it all for him._

* * *

As the prefect meeting was adjourned the students began filing out of the room, some in groups and others alone. Hermione felt immensely proud of herself. All throughout her presentation they paid the utmost attention and asked intelligent questions afterwards if the were googled. In her peripheral vision she saw Grant trying to catch her eye. She blatantly ignored him hoping that he would catch the hint and eventually go away. She wanted nothing more to do with him.

_He's caused me enough trouble already. Anthony has yet so say a word to me, he didn't even speak the whole meeting, which is very unlike him._

Hermione looked over where Anthony was talking to a group of Ravenclaw prefects. He was absorbed in what he was saying to them, too absorbed to notice Hermione at all.

_I'll just pretend to be doing something until most of the prefects have dispersed. Then maybe we can have a private conversation so I can explain myself._

"Granger, do you plan to stand here all day or do you really have nothing better to occupy yourself with," said Malfoy.

"Funny, seeing as you seem to have nothing to do but be tiresome and bother me," replied Hermione as she turned around to glare at Malfoy. She still had yet to forgive him for his earlier, uncouth comments.

"Just doing my job Granger, I have to make sure all the prefects are on their best behavior, especially the staff Head Girl. Don't want to find out that you were in here snogging with your boyfriend after hours, or perhaps even the boy you walked in here hand in hand with earlier. Whoever would have thought that Granger would have two guys all over her at the same time, it seems even the Gryffindor Princess has her own share of dirty little secrets."

Hermione stared at him, wishing he would disappear from her sight. "Believe what you want Malfoy. I could care less. Just stay out of my way. It's already insufferable enough that I have to share quarters with you."

"Is something the matter," said Anthony quietly, yet with force, as he looked from his girlfriend to his rival.

"No, nothing at all Goldstein," replied snidely Malfoy, "I was just reminding Granger of some of our duties as staff Heads. Duties that don't include you, which is a shame I must admit."

Anthony gritted his teeth, at the subtle yet still sharp barb. "Yes it is a shame Malfoy. Now if you would excuse us."

Anthony grabbed Hermione by the arm, and all but dragged her out the room. No one noticed the strong grip he had on her arm. No one except for Malfoy, who watched, slightly perplexed, as they left the room. The door closed behind them and Anthony began to walk swiftly, in the manner he only does when he is angry. It took a great effort, as usual, for Hermione to keep up with him. She followed him down various corridors of the school. The halls illuminated with light became dimmer as they walked. They passed less and less people and they went further into the depths of the castle. She had no idea where he was taking her, and for the first time since their relationship began she was truly frightened.

_I've never seen him this angry before. If only he would let me expla—_

Anthony abruptly stopped causing Hermione to collide into his back. Hermione slipped on the stone floor, but just as she was about to fall Anthony grabbed her waist, preventing her immediate collision with the rough, hard floor. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

_That would have been a most unpleasant fall. Thankfully Anthony was there to help me._

As Hermione stood up Anthony looked at her with cold, hard eyes.

_Oh dear, he's still upset with me. This could get ugly._

"I should have let you fall. I don't know why I helped you. It's not as if you deserve my help."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Anthony, you don't mean that, if you would just let me explain."

"Explain," said Anthony, now enraged, "Explain what. How you didn't mean to embarrass me in front of my subordinates by walking in with a boy."

"Lower your voice, someone might hear you."

"You say that as if there is anyone here to hear us. We are quite alone Hermione and I shall talk to you anyway I see fit," bellowed Anthony, his voice echoing through the corridor.

"Listen to me, it's not what you think Anthony," Hermione pleaded.

"Isn't it, please, do enlighten me then."

"He only helped me in the hallway after I had accidently dropped my rotation chart. You know how clumsy I can be. Afterwards we just ended up walking to the meeting together. I've never even seen him before tonight. You have to believe me," explained Hermione.

"Then I suppose your hand accidentally found his also," mocked Anthony in an acidic tone, "You made me look like a bimbling fool Hermione."

"I didn't mean to. Honest I didn't. You know I would never."

"I don't know what to believe anymore Hermione. You may very well be with another bloke behind my back and I, never the wiser, am set up to look like—"

"Like what Anthony! Please tell me for I'm dying to know what I make you look like. How much I disgrace you."

Shocked at what just came out of her mouth Hermione backed away from her boyfriend. Anthony took a few steps toward her until he was standing in front of her. Close enough to give a tender kiss, but also close enough to do a deadly deed. Hermione stood there trembling.

_Me and my big gob, look what I've gotten myself into now._

"Never, and I mean never take that tone with me again Hermione. Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded mutely her affirmation.

"I said do you understand me," reiterated Anthony, his voice louder now.

"Yes," spoke Hermione, her voice barely even a whisper, "I'm sorry Anthony."

"As you should be," Anthony backed away from her, raking his hand through his hair, "I don't know what to do with you Hermione. You don't want to listen to me. It's as if you no longer want to be in this relationship."

_No. He can't possibly—I can't allow him to do this. I must stop him._

"No, Anthony, please don't do this. I said I was sorry. I'll do anything. Just don't."

"Relax; I'm not planning on breaking up with you."

Hermione let out a deep breath.

_Thank Merlin. I can't lose him. He's the only good thing I have going for me now. Otherwise I'm nothing more than the swot of the school._

Anthony walked up to her and cupped her cheek in his hand gently.

"But I'm only giving you one more chance. One chance to prove that you really want to be with me," he said tenderly as he leaned in for a kiss.

_One more chance…_


End file.
